1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to devices for generating bubbles and, in particular, to toys for generating bubbles.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices have been designed for producing one or more bubbles, either simultaneously or in succession. Examples range from simple mechanical rings which are dipped into a soapy liquid, then passed through the air to generate a succession of bubbles, to complicated automatic bubble-making devices for automatically producing hundreds of bubbles.
Additionally, various devices have been developed which include some form of a smoke-generating device. Examples include toy trains and toy boats wherein a small amount of smoke is generated within a smoke stack of the toy for producing the illusion of self-propulsion.
However, heretofore no devices have been devised combining a bubble-making apparatus with a smoke-generating device to produce soap bubbles filled with smoke.